


Anonymous Love

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was this cute prompt in the tumblr blog imagineyourotp about cybersex that apparently rubbed my muse the right way, and this kind of tumbled out of me over the course of this week. It’s embarrassingly weird, but I managed to complete a fanfic in less than a week start to end, I might as well post it, right? </p><p>It’s somewhat nsfw, and contains dirty language. Steve/Tony. Have fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Love

_Sex_Machine: Hi babe, how’s it hanging?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Oh, pretty good. Busy day, as always, heh. You?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Same, been missing you. You haven’t been online… It’s been lonely._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I’m sorry sweetheart, life’s been hectic, and work’s been taking up more time than usual. I could make it up to you, if you’re in the mood :)_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Oh honey, you should know I’m always in the mood, and when you use that smiley it gets to me every time._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: How much time have you got?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I am all yours until I drop. Make it real good huh?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Have I ever disappointed you? Now, tell me what you’re wearing._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: You ~have~ been away an awful lot lately. And uh, I’ve got boxers and a shirt on. I’m in my room, by the way._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Here, let me just… Run my hand up your thigh, under the boxers. How’s that? Oh… Your skin’s warm._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Not gonna waste time on sweet-talking this time? Oh yeah… That feels great. Don’t leave me hanging, what’re you wearing?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Jeans, T-shirt and button down, but it’s okay, I’m working on that. Wanna help out while I massage your thigh and reach a bit higher?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Fuck yes, touch me, hot-stuff. I’m unbuttoning your shirt. Wth is wrong with you, though… So many clothes, are you trying to tease me?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Not yet. I’m not going to touch you yet, instead I’m going to kiss you. Will you let me taste your lips? Your tongue?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Oh God you’re so hot when you’re not giving me exactly what I want. Yes, of course I let you taste me, whatever you want. I press into it, sliding my tongue over yours as I finish unbuttoning the shirt. Let me take it off you already!_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Heh, alright, impatient thing that you are. I pull the shirt off me and reach to push your shirt up a bit as we kiss. How hard are you when I look at your boxers?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Tented, hard enough to fuck if I want to, not as hard as I know you can get me. Fuck man… Your hands are so nice on me… Take off my shirt._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I take off your shirt because you asked so nicely :P And I let it fall on the floor as I run my hands over your chest. I lick my lips and watch your face before letting one hand drop down to rest over your cock through the fabric of your boxers._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Yes! Oh God thanks. I love it when you touch me, when you talk dirty. Tell me what to do, hottie._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I slide my hand up your boxers again, this time curling my fingers around your cock. It feels very nice in my hand, honey, you’re already so hard, aren’t you?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Oh yes…_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I stroke up and down the shaft, I’ve got a firm grasp on you._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Do you tell me anything? Oh please talk dirty to me. I tug on your shirt, fuck, gotta get you naked fast._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Alright baby, let me talk dirty to you as I take off the shirt, removing my hand from your boxers on the way. The shirt is out of the way and I’m unbuttoning my pants as I tell you to strip. I tell you I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be sore for days._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Oh God… I wish you did, I wish you were here and I could touch you, and kiss you. I give the best head out there, hot-stuff. I’d make you come so hard… Fuck._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Someday, we probably will, now focus. I don’t want you to come too fast. Take off your boxers and don’t touch yourself. In the meantime, I’m pushing my own jeans down and off. I’ve got boxer-briefs on but I take them off with the jeans. I’m naked for you, are you naked for me?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Yes, for you. I’m naked babe, I’m all set. Will you make it good for me?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I hope so. Do you want to ride me or do you want me to do you from behind? I’ve got my hand on you again, but I’m not jerking you off, just holding._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Oh God… When you say that…_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Does it make you go harder?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Unbearably so. I want you to fuck me from behind. I want it doggy style. Do you mind? I’ll beg if you say no._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Much as the thought of making you beg turns me on to no end, the thought of doggy style with you is much more interesting at the moment. Maybe next time. Do you want prep or are we pretending we don’t need any?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Pretend away. You know I like realism with you, but sometimes… Hang on._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Is everything alright?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Yeah, yes. It’s fine, I just dropped something. Where were we? Oh right, you were going to fuck me. Come on hot-stuff, I want to feel this in the morning._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I wish I could give you that, man. We’ve been doing this for a while and one thing I regret is not being able to see you limping in the morning and knowing it was my doing. Come on,  get on your hands and knees, I’ll give you some good time._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Your selling points are solid, hottie, I’ll give you that. I do as you tell me to, buttnaked, mind you, with a buttwiggle to tease you. I look at you over my shoulder._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I smile at you, then place a hand between your shoulder-blades to lower you over the bed (we never even talked about where we are! XD). When the angle is right, I kneel between your legs and press the head of my dick to your crack._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: (heh, smooth work around there babe ;)) I’m pressing back against your hot cock and I’m breathing faster already. If you make me wait much longer I’m gonna start begging for it. See? That’s what happens when you keep me so deprived. I resort to begging._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Begging is not bad, sweetheart, but I don’t keep you waiting anymore, anyway. I ask you if you’re ready for me, changing the angle to aim for penetration._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I nod my head and wiggle my ass again at you. I tell you I was born ready, which is true, by the way, and I try to get you in me faster._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I laugh just a little as I start pressing in and- Oh God, you’re so tight and hot…_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I groan when I feel your hot cock pressing into me. Oh it feels so good. How big did you say you were? I bet you’re huge… I bet this feels like you’re tearing me in half. I love it, hot-stuff. I love how you do this._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I love doing this to you, honey, and I love when you do this to me, too. It feels great. I wish I could do this forever. I am fully inside you now, pressed tight against your bottom and I reach around you to close my hand around your dick. I ask you if you’re okay. How I’d love to move now… To pound you into the bed…_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I tell you I’m fine and I clench around you. I bet you like that, huh? It makes me moan and I tell you to move, move now, fast and hard, I want it rough babydoll. Can you give me that?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I’ll give you whatever you want, so long as you ask nicely. I start moving as you asked. I show no mercy on your body as I pull out and shove back in._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: F-fuck… I…… I’m sorry_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: … What? Was that too forceful?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: No! I just… I. Fuck, this is embarrassing._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: … The no mercy part got you, huh?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I’m so sorry babe, I don’t know what happened…_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: It’s alright honey. I’m glad I managed to get you off. Come on, clean up and when you’re back, you can maybe give me that head you bragged about earlier._  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
It’s been a bit over a year since the Chitaori attacked, and business was pretty much normal. Things were quiet. New York was getting a makeover.  SHIELD had Natasha and Clint assigned to various missions that included long absences from the city, and sometimes, from the country. Bruce was busy roaming half the Southern Hemisphere in search of one thing or another, and Thor hadn’t been heard of ever since his send off with Loki and the Tesseract a couple of days after the disaster.  
  
Tony, as far as Steve knew, was living the good life at the Tower with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, and Steve was living his own modest-yet-pleasant-life at his apartment in Brooklyn. It didn’t take him very long to adjust to modern life. With the help of Tony Stark, Steve got hold of the best computer and a-yet-to-be-released Stark-phone. He learned to use the internet and found it very useful for various things, but there were things he, at first, didn’t know the internet could help with. The idea of textual relationships wasn’t new to him. Pen-pals existed in the forties, too. Of course, with instant-messaging, it wasn’t exactly the pen-pal experience.   
  
And so, it wasn’t long before Steve managed to gather the courage to find a friend, maybe even more than a friend, over the World Wide Web. He couldn’t very well be seen looking for a male partner, and that was what he was interested in. It was true that he was attracted to women just the same, but he knew every dame he ended up with would be compared to Peggy, and in his mind, there was no one who could measure up to what Peggy was for him. That, in turn, would be unfair towards the girl he would end up seeing. It was a bad idea to even try.   
  
That’s how he befriended Sex_Machine. They never exchanged names, with the reasoning that they wanted to keep their identities a secret from one another. Steve was alright with that. At least, he figured he could live with it for a while, until he was sure. He’d taken the Decent_Guy handle, because he figured it wasn’t that far from the truth, and he wasn’t looking to deceive anyone. Sex_Machine had become very close, even though Steve had to keep a lot of personal information at bay in order to keep his own anonymity. This seemed to suit the other man as well, and Steve knew there must be a lot the other wasn’t telling him.   
  
Then, there was cybersex. Steve had done plenty of reading since he was thawed, and he found written erotica fascinating. He was a complete and utter virgin in all ways of sexual activity, but the erotic things he read could drive him mad with need. He’d stumbled across cybersex discussion in one forum or another. Some people were discussing the parallels between a form of writing called roleplay and cybersex. He had no idea what either were, though he’d assumed the name of the first pretty much gave away the meaning. Cybersex, though…  
  
And then, of course, he’d asked his friend, Sex_Machine, if they could try it. Boy was that a good decision. Steve enjoyed this form of sexual contact very much. For one, he didn’t have to get self conscious about what he was doing, there was no one to look at him judgmentally. Second, he could pretend he wasn’t a virgin in real life. His partner either didn’t noticed, or wasn’t going to make an issue of it. At one point, Steve had asked if they were exclusive, and it had taken Sex_Machine three days to come back online. When he did, he simply answered that they were, continuing the conversation as though it had never stopped. They’d fallen into a pleasant routine after that, one Steve enjoyed considerably, but one that soon made him want more.   
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
 _Sex_Machine: You know, I never thought I’d be doing this._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Doing what?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Well, creating, I guess. I mean, writing something. I’m not a writing type. I like other forms of creation._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Such as?_  
  
 _Sex_Mahcine: Mechanical things. They say I’m a genius._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: And are you?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I guess. I like to toy with things, make them better, you know what I mean?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I think so. Does that mean you build cars?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Cars, yes, and other things, too. I build all my computers for myself._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: … you build computers? That sounds pretty advanced._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I am advanced, sugar. I’m also a programmer._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Do you hack systems? I know people can access other people’s computers without permission if they hack them, do you do that?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I try not to. Sometimes it’s inevitable, though, if I need some information urgently._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: So you already know who I am._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: What? No babe, we’ve been there already, you don’t want me to know and I respect that. You know, I’m comfortable like this too._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Do you have a partner in your real life?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: What’s with all the questions honey? Are you getting insecure with me? Didn’t we have this conversation in the past?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Conversation? Do you mean that one time I asked if we were exclusive and you disappeared for half a week?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I didn’t disappear, I told you… I’d had an accident. Is this going to become an argument? Because I’m really not in the mood for a fight right now._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I’m not trying to fight with you. I just want an answer for that question._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: No, honey, there’s only you. I don’t even jerk off without you anymore._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Really? Not even in the shower like you said you liked doing?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I… may have carried my water-proof phone over to the shower to be able to do the nasty with you while I jerk off._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Wow. I… I don’t know what to say. What about all the times I couldn’t make it to my computer?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I mean it when I tell you it’s been lonely without you, babe, I really,_ really _do._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Do you need me now?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: I need to finish this one task here, and then I can be all yours for a nice hot night-session._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Sounds promising. Say… Could you teach me how to hack?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Of course babydoll, why do you need to learn that? If you’re thinking about hacking my systems, don’t. I’ll know and I will find you if you even try._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Don’t be silly. I just think it’s a skill worth having._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Sure thing babe, if that’ll make you happy._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Thanks. Let me know when you’re done :)_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Alright._  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
Tony was never the kind to go online and chat. He was a genius, he had things to invent, people to annoy. But he was lonely. Pepper had left him not long after the Chitaori disaster, saying she couldn’t handle the sort of relationship she was in with him. Out of the superheroes that gathered to protect New York, only he and Steve remained in the city. They protected different parts of the city most of the time, only meeting if something extreme happened, but even that was strictly on business. After these endeavors, he would come home to his tower, and he would be alone in it.   
  
None of the suites he’d built for his Avengers friends were inhabited, even though he’d issued invitations to all of them. Widow and the Hawk had said they would move in as soon as their out-of-state missions ended, but that never seemed to happen. Bruce was mostly unreachable, and Steve had said he was content with his Brooklyn apartment. Tony didn’t do begging, not in real life, not to people he hardly even know - even if he’d saved the world with them. They didn’t need to know how lonely he really was. Offering the place once was enough in his book.  
  
To deal with the dead hours, he started looking around for online human interaction, until he found someone that seemed interesting enough to talk to. Even Tony Stark knew a handle like Decent_Guy was, endearing as it was, kind of lame, and would probably lend the guy behind it no new interaction. It did get his curiosity going, though, so he contacted him. At first Tony wasn’t sure what about the guy sounded familiar, but he eventually let it go in favor of enjoying what they were slowly building. The moment of truth had been when the guy asked him if they were exclusive. They didn’t even know each other’snames, and here Decent_Guy was, asking to be exclusive. Well, Tony was not one to shy away from a challenge, or commitment, he just had to have those in his terms.  
  
There were small things that got Tony’s suspicion going, but he tried not to pursue these thoughts. Steve was strictly into ladies, and was definitely the old-fashioned kind of guy. He wouldn’t dirty his hands in online relationships and cybersex. Some of the things the guy wrote, Tony was convinced Steve would never dare even write. That thought always put him at ease, but a distant patch in his consciousness remained troubled, because if he ever found out this wasSteve… What would he do?  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
 _Sex_Machine: So are you famous?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Excuse me?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: You’re so protective of your identity. Is it because you’re famous, and you don’t want anyone to know you do this in your spare time?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: How did you even come up with that idea? Are you trying to figure out who I am again? Didn’t you already tell me you could do it effortlessly, hacker-boy?_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: You didn’t deny it! You_ are _famous! Don’t be like that, you know that I’d ask you directly if I wanted to know who you are. But man… Now I’m curious. I mean, I’m kind of famous too, so… What if we know each other?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: I’ve had my suspicions of who you might be. If you’re who I suspect you are, it might get awkward._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Bad awkward or bearable awkward?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Depends on you._    
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
Tony pulled back from his station, staring at the screen for a long moment. It took every fiber of his self control to not tell Jarvis to just hack his online partner’s computer. It would be so easy. He had the guy’s identity on the tip of his tongue, at the ends of his fingers, but it would just be too unfair, wouldn’t it?  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Let’s meet. I want to know who you are._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Aren’t you worried about what I’d think? You’ve said so in the past…_  
  
 _Sex_Machine: We’ve been talking for over six months now… If you haven’t learned who I really am under the press-persona I made for myself, then there’s really nothing more I can do._  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Alright._  
  
 _Sex_Machine: Yeah?_  
  
 _Decent_Guy: Sure. When? Where?_  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
Steve wrote down the information Sex_Machine sent him, and was already starting to get edgy about the whole thing. He had reasons to be seeking out internet interaction over personal one, and he figured this would mark the end of his relationship with Sex_Machine. Of course, at this point, keeping it going without meeting would probably wear the relationship down to nothing anyway. The address and time written down, Steve pulled away from his computer to go get ready. Having no patience to wait, Sex_Machine had asked to meet that very evening, and Steve had to agree that waiting would not work in anyone’s favor. The address was not of a restaurant or any other establishment, it was simply a landmark where they would not be able to miss one another.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
A full minute of silence passed as they stood at the corner of two streets, staring at one another, not in surprise but rather in fascination. They’d both suspected, but there had been no solid evidence. In two capable minds, online conversations passed, recollections of things said, secrets shared. Steve nodded his head, and Tony mirrored the motion slowly. It was a stranger who broke the silence, bumping into Tony and making the man nearly lose his balance. “Standing in the middle of the sidewalk like he owns the place. Idiot.” The stranger said, and disappeared in the sudden stream of people that came crossing the road with the green light.   
  
When he recovered, Tony realized he had Steve’s hand wrapped around his bicep, effectively keeping him balanced with a worried look plastered on his face, and he snorted, before breaking into a small laugh. He politely freed himself from the grip, so unlike how he’d shaken him off on the Helicarrier, and turned his eyes again to Steve’s face. The man looked puzzled and on the verge of insulted. “Hi.” He said, prompting surprise from the blond, “I’m Tony Stark, you may have heard of me. I build stuff.” He said, offering his hand for a shake.   
  
Steve looked from Tony’s face, marking the hints of hope hidden under layers of charm, to his outstretched hand, and then took the offer, shaking his hand with his a slow-spreading smile on his face. “Steve Rogers, they call me Captain America, and I was born in the twenties. Long story. Pleased to meet you.” He said, holding onto Tony’s hand just a bit longer than would pass as casual in most parties.   
  
“That’s fascinating, Steve, I can call you Steve, right?” Tony asked, smiling wider when Steve nodded his head. “Great, yes, it’s fascinating. How about you tell me all about it over coffee?” He offered, and Steve knew he could rest easy. This was Tony Stark, Iron-Man, a person he’d worked with many times in the past year. They could make it work. And just as though he was reading Steve’s mind, Tony pulled closer, discreetly whispering in his ear, “I am so relieved that it’s you, Cap, I’m so glad it’s you. You can’t even begin to understand.” But Steve thought he did understand. He understood completely.


End file.
